WHY?
by lianiika07
Summary: Kau hanya sejauh lengan, tapi tak pernah bisa ku gapai.. Kau selalu terlihat, tapi tak bisa ku sentuh.. Kau berada bersamaku, tapi ku tak bisa memilikimu.. Mengapa?
Gaun putih nampak melekat sempurna pada tubuh semampai wanita itu yang sejak saat tadi diriasi dengan make up yang tak terlalu mencolok. Pipinya yang sedikit tirus nampak memerah karena beberapa penata rias menaburkan blush on berwarna pink pudar disana, bulu matanya yang lentik diberi mascara agar terlihat lebih tebal, area kelopak matanya diberi eyeliner dengan eyeshadow berwarna peach dan brown. Tak lupa, bibir tipisnya yang sexy dipoles lipstick pink pudar, menambah kesan anggun yang membuat laki-laki tergoda karena menatapnya.

Aku tersenyum melihat malaikat tercantikku begitu elegan hari ini. Bisa ku rasakan kebahagiaannya tak bisa dideskripsikan oleh coretan-coretan pena di atas sebuah kertas polos.

Tapi, entah kenapa rasanya rongga dadaku berdenyut ngilu walaupun topeng di wajahku menampakan deretan gigi putih yang selalu terpatri setiap saat. Rasanya aku tak bisa menerima jika pernikahan ini akan segera berlangsung.

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang ku cintai sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya ketika masuk di perguruan tinggi. Dia gadis yang sangat manis, baik dan pemalu. Dia adalah... kekasihku.

Kami menjalin hubungan hampir satu setengah tahun, tapi ibuku dan ayah Hinata selalu menganggap hubungan kami seperti teman biasa.

Aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, yang terpenting adalah Ibuku menyukai Hinata dan bahkan sudah menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri. Ku pikir, Ibuku mengerti perihal hubungan kami.

Tapi disaat waktu yang bertepatan ketika aku merencanakan suatu pertemuan bersama Ayah Hinata, aku hampir tak bisa bernafas ketika ibu dengan santainya memeluk Paman Hiashi tanpa merasa malu sedikitpun.

"Ternyata Naruto ini putramu, Kushina-chan"

"Iya, aku juga baru tau jika Hinata itu putrimu, Hiashi-kun"

Aku dan Hinata terkejut bukan main saat itu. Bagaimana bisa Ibuku dan Ayah Hinata bisa seakrab ini?

Seketika memoryku sedikit mengulang kejadian dimana ibuku selalu heboh dengan kecentilannya menceritakan seorang pria yang membuatnya jatuh hati. Setelah cukup lama Ayahku meninggalkanku dan Ibuku untuk selamanya, Ibu mulai tertarik untuk mencari sosok pendamping pengganti ayah. Aku tak pernah keberatan akan hal itu, yang terpenting adalah ibuku bisa bahagia dengan senyumannya.

"Dia laki-laki yang perfect, Naru-chan! Ku harap kamu bisa merestuiku dengannya. Kau tau kan aku masih terlalu muda untuk menjanda, dattebane!"

Dengan hati yang bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang Ibuku rasakan, aku hanya bisa mengangguk merestui hubungan Ibu dan sekaligus menyetujui rencana pernikahan Ibu.

Jika saja aku tau bahwa lelaki itu Paman Hiashi yang notabane-nya ayah Hinata, mungkin aku takkan berkata iya waktu itu. Hinata juga sama sepertiku, tak pernah tau jika kekasih Ayahnya adalah Ibuku.

Tapi.. nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Aku dan Hinata tak mungkin merusak kebahagiaan mereka. Aku menyayangi Ibuku dan Hinata juga sangat menyayangi ayahnya. Aku dan Hinata sama-sama memiliki satu orang tua yang pincang. Nasib kami sama, dan tujuan kami juga sama.

Hingga pada akhirnya, kami terpaksa memutuskan hubungan kami demi Ibu dan Ayah.

"Ini demi kebaikan kita, Hinata-chan. Ku mohon jangan menangis,"

"Hiks, hiks.. i-iya.. hiks.. Pada akhirnya aku harus menyebutmu 'Nii-san'.. hiks.. hiks "

Sakit? Itu sudah jelas.

Gadis yang ku cintai pada akhirnya harus menjadi adik tiriku. Apakah aku akan tahan berada satu atap dengannya yang kenyataannya dia bukan lagi kekasihku?

Ku pikir pernikahan ini akan menjadi jalan dimana aku dan Hinata dipersatukan. Pernikahan ini akan menjadi awal kebahagiaan yang berkali-kali lipat rasanya.

Tapi.. pernikahan ini terjadi karena Paman Hiashi sejak awal sudah melamar Ibuku. Dan hari ini adalah tanggalnya.

Tak terasa air mataku mengalir menghiashi pipiku sejak tadi. Hatiku sungguh pilu menerima kenyataan yang jelas bukan menjadi harapanku. Tapi bagaimana lagi, kebahagian Ibu adalah hal yang paling aku dambakan.

"Naruto, kenapa kau menangis?"

Suara lembut milik malaikatku itu benar-benar membuatku terkesiap, buru-buru aku menghapus tetasan liquid bening itu dan tersenyum setulus mungkin padanya.

"Tak apa, Bu. Aku hanya benar-benar bahagia melihat wanita cantikku pada akhirnya akan melaksanakan akad pernikahan, ttebayo!" bohongku.

Lalu Ibuku terlihat terharu mendengar penuturan kataku, dengan segera dia memelukku amat erat.

"Hiks... aku menyayangimu, dattebane!"

Aku mengelus rambut merah Ibuku dengan lembut, memberikan kecupan sayang diarea pipinya, "Aku juga Bu. Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang, Ayah sudah menunggu Ibu di altar,"

Kami pun melepaskan pelukan kami dan mulai berjalan menuju altar.

Setelah acara pernikahan Ibuku dan Ayah Hinata berakhir, aku lebih menikmati acaraku sendiri daripada ikut berkumpul melihat serombongan wanita dan pria paruh baya yang tak lain rekan-rekan Ayah Ibuku. Entah kenapa aku malah semakin sedih, rasanya aku ingin menangis tanpa henti.

Sesak? Ya, dadaku benar-benar sesak. Harapanku sudah hilang bersama kebahagiaan mereka.

"N-naruto-kun.."

Ku dengar suara Hinata yang sekarang berstatus menjadi adikku memanggil namaku dengan kegagapannya. Aku berbalik, berharap suara itu bukan sekedar khayalanku semata.

Ku lihat gadis dengan netra berwarna lavender seperti batu amethyst yang berkilau dengan buliran air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya, siap untuk terjun saat ini. Bibirnya yang tipis nampak bergetar menahan isakan. Wajahnya terlihat memerah walau dalam redupnya pencahayaan disekitar kami.

Aku benar-benar tak berani menyentuhnya lagi, dia adalah adikku.. adik tiriku.

Aku menatap nanar padanya dengan perasaan yang juga ingin menangis. Cepat-cepat aku membuang mukaku, aku tak mau Hinata melihatku yang selemah ini.

Greb!

Kurasakan tubuhku menghangat dengan pelukkan erat yang selama ini ku rindukan. Gadis itu terisak hebat dilengan kananku, rasanya air matanya meresap menyentuh kulitku. Basah.. itulah yang ku rasakan.

"A-aku.. hiks... aku..."

Isakannya semakin kencang, membuatku juga ikut menangis. Dia meraung seperti suara tangisan bayi yang meminta diberi ASI. Aku berbalik menghadapnya, aku mulai berani membalas pelukkannya lebih erat.

"K-ku mohon jangan menangis, Hinata"

Suara purauku benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan tangisku, bahkan aku tak lagi memanggil Hinata dengan suffix -chan lagi.

Hinata semakin terisak, wajahnya semakin dibenamkan ke dalam dadaku. Aku hanya mengelus rambut indigonya yang disanggul, mencoba meredakan tangisnya.

Izinkan kali ini aku menunjukkan sisi rapuhku di depan Hinata, aku tak ingin bersikap sok kuat dan tegar untuk menerima semua ini.

"Hiks.. Naruto-nii, j-jangan me-menangis la-gi.. hiks.. hiks.."

"Hiks.. aku tak suka dengan sebutan barumu, Hinata. Aku lebih suka panggilan lamaku.. hiks.."

Hembusan angin malam yang menusuk ke kulit menemani kehampaan yang tercipta di dalam hati kami.

Kau hanya sejauh lengan, tapi tak pernah bisa ku gapai..

Kau selalu terlihat, tapi tak bisa ku sentuh..

Kau berada

bersamaku, tapi ku tak bisa memilikimu..

Mengapa?


End file.
